Rage Ordo
In Wisdom there is only one single secret that the true idiot or fool would never understand' ~Rage Ordo~'' Rathe Gurfglider was a Male Trandoshan who was born on the distant world of Nar Shaddaa. He was a highly respected Trandoshan Slaver, who had the biggest count of captured Wookiees in his local area. After being disbanded from his men after a Death Watch attack, which was led by Khaliiz Mereel (a Trandoshan who joined forces with the Death Watch and helped Tor Vizsla attack Trandosha), Rathe was forced to leave Trandosha in search for a new life to start. He came across a group who looked like the Death Watch - he attacked them but he was outmatched and was captured. He found out that they were not Death Watch at all - It was the True Mandalorians. Jaster Mereel offered the Trandoshan partnership and Rathe became a True Mandalorian. Later, Khaliiz Mereel, now known as Khaliiz Mereel who joined the True Mandalorians, joined The Shadow Mandalorians, which Jaster Mereel appointed Rathe Gurfglider and Pre Mando (The Original Leader) to lead the men. . . Early Years... (73-50 BBY) Rathe Gur fglider worked in his Father's workshop on Nar Shaddaa since the age of thirteen, when Trandoshans are thought to be teenagers. He helped his Father smuggle illegal cargo to crimenal planets, mostly on the Outer Rim. His Father had good connections with the Black Sun orginisation and Rathe's Father was rarely stopped by the Republic. Rathe's Father was even summoned by the Republic to deliver dangerous cargo to Mandalore. Unfortunately, Rathe's Father was shot by a Bounty Hunter who claims that Rathe had to pay up. The Hunter killed Rathe's Father as a warning that if he doesn't pay up, he is next. After Rathe's Father death, Rathe established a Slave company - "''A Trandoshans main sport is hunting Wookiees" ''he remarked. He did this to find money. He "borrowed" a cargo ship from a seller in the Black Market. After a while, he killed the seller so he doesn't have to pay for the ship, otherwise that will increase his amount of money he is due. He asked his friend, Khaliiz Mereel to help him capture Wookiees and other species to put up for Slavery. Khaliiz agreed with Rathe's partnership and he promised Khaliiz that he will get half of the money Rathe makes after he pays his debts. The Wookiee Hunter...(58 BBY) Rathe and Khaliiz's first couple of times at catching Wookiees was unsuccessful because they used force pikes or stolen Magnaguard Electrostaffs. But when they got hold of weapons that they bought on the Black Market, the Wookiees were doomed. In total, Rathe and Khaliiz captured between five and ten Wookiees a day. Most Wookiee tribes re-organised their villages to be more protective against attacking Trandoshan Slavers but Rathe and Khaliiz out-smarted the Wookiee trap. They used Rocket-Launchers from long distances or if the Rockets where unavailable, they would use Snipers and for close range they would use Rifles, Pistols and Knives. Rathe's Company grew...After a lot of customers, Rathe put down the prices for Wookiees, making them affordable. Nearly everyone had at least on Wookiee slave working either in the household or out in the fields. Captured by Death Watch...(57 BBY) Once, when Rathe was hunting on planet the Trandosha, he saw strange ships fly by. Rathe didn't know what kind of ships there were, and his curiosity prevented him from going back. He moved and saw strange soldiers run out of the ships. He realized that was the Death Watch, and he saw a Trandoshan walking out with the Soldiers. He recognized that was his old friend Khaliiz, under the Death Watch name Triiz Vizsla. Rathe could not defeat so many Death Watch troops,so he ran away. When Triiz realised someone was hiding, he saw Rathe and recognized him. Triiz took his blaster and shot Rathe's leg. Rathe fell on the ground but he did not give up, he stood up and ran on. But it wa s to late, Death Watch and Triiz surrounded him.They took Rathe's gun. Triiz ignited his saber and....Suddenly a True Mandalorian shot at Triiz hand and the Death Watch Troops and Triiz retreated to a nearby forest. That True Mandalorian soldier who helped Rathe was named Jango Fett. He took Rathe to there nearest hideout. Jango Fett saw somthing special in Rathe, and Jango Invited Rathe to join the True Mandalorians. Rathe was showing great respect to Jango and other members of the True Mandalorians. There was another captured Trandoshan, named Pre Mando. He was with Death Watch, but after all he joined True Mandalorians. Pre asked permission to create his own group called Shadow Mandalorians .Jango agreed on it, and so did all members of the True Mandalorians. Rathe and Mando were good friends, so Pre invited Rathe to join The Shadow Mandalorians and the Shadow Clan. Rathe accepted the invitation, and Rathe changed his name to RavenKnight Fett. As well Veralore Cabur joined the group .After all Triis Vizsla joined a the True Mandalorians ,and changed his name to Khaliiz Mereel. Rathe served well to Pre Manda, and to the Shadow Clan, so Pre made Rathe leader of Shadow Mandalorians... The Great Hunt...(56 BBY) Great Hunt is a Mandalorian Tradition.After joining Shadow Mandalorians,Rathe and his squad were sent to planet Tatooine to the Great Hunt.They took some Mandalorian shuttles and flied to Tatooine.When they landed they had to spred out to find someone to Hunt Down.There are many Rancors on Tatooine,so Rathe wanted a good price.He took his good friends with him,Boil Vac and Brandon Fett,they head to Rancor ways.They were walking one hour,the day was very hot.Suddenly Rathe heard a noice.He looked,and saw a big Rancor coming out from a cave.They opened fire at the Rancor. The Rancor throwed Boil away,there is only Rathe and Brandon left.They were lucky to have jetpacks.They fired their jetpacks and flied to the Rancors head.Rathe shooted in the Rancors head,and the Rancor fell.Boil stoot up,and helped Rathe and Brandon to get the Rancor to the shuttle.Not many Mandalorians returned,who did returned they had a Rancor and others animals on that planet.After the Great Hunt they all flied to Nar Shadda,to sell what they hunted down! Training...(56-53 BBY) Rathe was born on Nar Shadda,but when he became a Mandalorian he moved to Concor Dawn.He had skills of Trandoshan warrior,but he needed good training to become a True Mandalorian.Jaster Mereel,the leader of True Mandalorians have started Rathe's training at 56th BBY.Jaster started Rathe's training at Coreward World of Balmorra.In Old Republic that planet belonged to Impire.Jaster went to City where they found many good training courses.Courses for Rathe were easier then Jaster thought.When Rathe finished all courses,Jaster needed somthing strong.He found some targets (Droids) that had guns.Droids were to easy for Rathe as same as course.Jaster was impressed.Rathe told him that he was a great Wookie Hunter at Kashyyyk.After the training,Rathe and Jaster left Balmorra.Jaster was impressed of Rathe's skills.Rathe earned his first title 'Mandalorian soldier'. Battle Of Korda 6... (52 BBY)' Battle of Korda 6.Many Mandalorian Members were fighting there:Jango Fett,Silas and many others.And of course,the leader,Jaster Mereel.Rathe was at that battle to.True Mandalorians were preparing for this battle.Death Watch were already ready.They were waiting on battlefield.Jango Fett,Silas and Rathe were been send to be together.It was first fight with Death Watch for Rathe.All Mandalorian Members went to meeting room.They were thinking of the plan.Rathe was only a Mandalorian Soldier.When they finished meeting,they all went to battlefield.And the Battle started.Death Watch was breaking through,but Mandalorian were holding there positions.Jaster Mereel and his soldiers were moving through while Rathe,Jango and Silas were holding there positions at the back of the battlefeild.Jaster Mereel was almost throught,but suddenly Montross betrayed Mereel,and Tor Vizsla the creater of the Death Watch shooted Jaster Mereel.He falled on Ground.Jango Fett:Jaster,Noooo! Silas:Jango,get down!! Rathe:Jaster!!!Noooo!!!Haar' Chak!!!.Jaster Died,Montross betrayd True Mandalorians.When the Battle was over,Jango Fett became a new master of Rathe.On this Battle,Rathe earned title '''True Mandalorian'. ''Business On Nar Shaddaa...'' (50 BBY) '' ''Two years after the death of Jaster Mereel, Rathe bought a ship,called 'D5-Mantis on Black market,and heading off to Dromund Kaas,to Kaas city.When he went to spaceport,he took taxi to Kaas city.Rathe needed money at that moment,so he always knew,If you wanna find a good job,look in Cantina'.Rathe head to one of the nearest Cantina.When he came in,he met a man named Aragan,he was a Bounty Hunter.Then Aragan started a conversation:Mandalorian.I bet you are looking for a job,huh?'.Rathe:'Yes,i do'.Aragan:'You came into right place boy.There is one job you can do'.Rathe:'I'm payin' attention'.Aragan told him,that there is one man on planet Nar Shaddaa,that is trying to steel information from the Hutt Bank.That man must be killed.Aragan told him that he would get alot of credits,if he finish the job.Rathe took his D5-Mantis,and flied away to Nar Shaddaa, his homeplanet. Rathe landed his ship in Mezanti Spaceport.Rathe knew there was only one bank sector,near to Corellia and Duros sectors.The bank was closed. And suddenly, Rathe saw a man coming. Rathe was looking for that man. Rathe fired his jetpack,and flied to the other building.When 'Man' opened Bank Sector door, Rathe jumped down,and followed the 'Man'.'Man" entered the Information room. There was many informations. The time has come,and Rathe fired the rocket from his jetpack to 'Man'.He punched him.Rathe:Who are you working for,scum?!.'Man':'Please,please don't kill me,i just needed that information for revenge'.Rathe:'Unluckly,i hope you will find pease in the other world'.'Man':No,no,no.Arghhhh'.Rathe killed him,and cuted his head off.Rath flied back to Dromund Kaas.He brought head of 'Man' to Aragan.Aragan paid him as well.And Rathe flied away from Dromund Kaas to Travel around the Galaxy. '''''Family... (49-48 BBY) '' ''Rathe returned to Nar Shaddaa after all.On Nar Shaddaa he found very beautiful girl.He started to talk with her.They loved each other,even Rathe was a Trandoshan,she loved him.Rathe was going mad of love.And at least,in 49th BBY,they married.She had a Baby.When baby was born,Rathe was so happy.He was a boy.They named him Max Gurfglider (Grandd).By the way wife of Rathe had another boyfriend in past.And he wanted to kill her,for marrieng a Trandoshanan.In 48th BBY,he killed her.Rathe and Grandd left alone.Rathe had to move on from Nar Shaddaa.He flied to Corellia with Grandd.On Corellia Rathe found his another love.Her name was Kyra Antalore.She was a trandoshan.Rathe married her,and they got a Daughter.Rathe has got a big family,especially sisters and brothers,but he loved Grandd and his Daughter.Kyra and Rathe's son and daughter started to live in small house on Corellia.But Rathe had to move on,Rathe:'Now i have a big family,and i'm very happy'. ''Business With The Hutts...(47-45 BBY) Ones Rathe was passing planet Tatooine and tought that he could make a good business with Hutts,especially with Jabba Hutt.Rathe flied to nearest Spaceport on Tatooin called Mos Illy.He took the speeder straight to Jabba's palace.He still was afraid that Hutts can kill him for disturbing them.When Rathe arrived to Jabba's palace,he were looking like a regular Bounty Hunter traveling across the Galaxy.Rathe knew Hutt language as well,cause he was born on Hutt planet of Nar Shaddaa.He started the conversation with Jabba on Hutt language.Hutt told evryone to leave.Jabba did not belive Rathe,but he said if Rathe wanna prove his skills,he must kill a Rancor and bring his to me.Rathe wasn't shocked,cause he already captured Rancors on The Great Hunts.Rathe head to Rancor feild.Suddenly big Rancor took him.Rathe fired his jetpack and Rancor throwed Rathe away.Rathe fired a rocket from his jetpack to Rancor's head.Rancor falled.When Rathe was back to Jabba's palace,Jabba was impressed of Rathe's skills.Rathe has a good business with Hutts.Serving to Hutts 3 years was a very good business for Rathe.He was getting lots of Credits by doing the dirtiest jobs that Hutt asked him.Rathe became a rich man. Battle of Galidraan... (44 BBY) ''' Ones Rathe was on mission that Jabba the Hutt gave him,and suddenly he received a signal from Jango Fett.All Mandalorian must fly to Galidraan to fight a jedi that was led by Dooku.Rathe Immediately jumped to hyperspace to Galidraan.He landed near by the location of Mandalorians.The Battle have began.Rathe wasn't late,he took his rigle and opened fire.Jango:'What took you so long?'.Rathe:'Hey!!I was at Hutt space'.Jango:'Alright,keep firing'.Jedi was closing in.Mandalorian were holding there positions.There was many Mandalorians that Rathe knew.Ecpesially Ferrigo Prosstang.Jedi was very close to Mandalorians positions.They killed most of them.Jedi broked through.Rathe had his D5-Mantis ship near by.He went to his ship,and took a rocket launcher.He fired a rocket.One of the Jedi saw Rathe and used force to take his launcher of his hands.Rathe fired his jetpack and fired a rocket from it.He killed Jedi.Not many Mandalorians and Jedi left.Rathe helped Jango as much as he can.He thorwed some bombs.Jango gave an order to ful back to base.Rathe took some Mandalorians with him on his ship and flied to base.After a while Jango returned.Jango:'Well,thank you Rathe.'.Rathe:'Well,actually i'm no longer Rathe.I choosed another clan.Now my name is Rage Ordo'.''After this words Rage Ordo took his ship and flied away from Galidraan.Now he is no longer Rathe Gurfglider,he is Rage Ordo! Death Watch Attack... (43-42 BBY)'' ''' One year after the Battle of Galidraan,Jango Fett was getting ready for his revenge.Rage wa s still working for Hutts and do what they ask.But still Rage Ordo was looking forward to return to Concor Dawn ans help Jango with his Revenge.Rage turned his ship to Concor Dawn.Suddnely there was an 'Red Alert'.Rage checked scaners,and he saw ship incoming from hyperspace.The Ship jumped from HyperSpace,and it Was Death Wath.Death Watch ship opened fire on Rage's ship.Rage tried to turn ship back,but it was to late.Death Watch hited the main reactor.Rage heard a bad noice.Suddenly door have blowed up.And Five Death Watch troops came in.Rage opened fire.He killed fore of them,and one left.He punched Rage,but Rage took his weapon and shooted his head.The Ship was hit.Rage ha to use Death Watch ship.When he flied to Concor Dawn,Jango were preapring for revenge.Rage thought that going to Tor Vizsla alone,its suicide mission.He asked Jango is he needs help.Jango didn't answer.Rage just left the room and flied to Corellia to his Family.One year later Rage heard that Tor Vizsla was in Corellia forest nd Jafo Fett killed him in 42th BBY.Rage was glad to hear that Jango Fett revenged for Jaster Mereel.Later on Rage fixed his ship,and flied back to Tatooine. ''Back to Mandalore...(39-37 BBY) On 39th BBY Rage Ordo went back to Tatooin,and Hutt payed him for all jobs he did well.Rage Ordo said he must return home,to Mandalore now.Hutt noodded to him.Rage Ordo walked to his D5-Mantis ship,and left Tatooin and Hutt in pease.Rage Ordo had to return back to Mandalore.He missed his brothers,especially Jango Fett.Jango Fett was Rage's master from 52th BBY till 43rd BBY.Rage respected Jango as a good master and as a friend.Jango made a lot of good things to Rathe.Jango helped Rage to create his armor.He told him about Resol'Nare.Rage is a Trandoshian,but either way,he had a good Mandalorian Education.He was following the Resol'nare:Education,Wear our armor,speak our language,self-defence,rise your children,our leader-help us survive.Jango helped Rage to fix his D5-Mantis ship if somthing happen.Jango was a very good friend to Rage Ordo. Rage Ordo was almost close to Mandalore.He had problems with Hyperdrive,but Jawas helped him to fix that problem.Rathe jumped out of Hyperspace.Its was a relaxation to Rage to see Mandalore ones again.Many other ships was landing on Mandalore.From Mandalore people could take different trancpors to neutral planets. Rage landed his ship in Mandalore spaceport.Jango met his there.To of them walked to Mandalorian Cantina to be together as brothers for one day.There was to many wars,so Rage and other Mandalorians didn' see each other for years.Its always good to see a brother sitting next to you and drinking.Rage had to be some days in Mandalore untill some conflict will start again.Mandalore was a second home to Rage.Haar'Chaak,so good to be home. New Danger...(36 BBY) The 36th BBY,the great day for the Coruscant and the Republic.In 36th BBY Republic have selected a Chancellor.His name was Finis Valorum.He became a Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.When Rage Ordo And Jango Fett heard this news,they was not happy at all.Now if Republic have selected a Chancellor.to get to Coruscant won't be easy.Rage and Jango was not happy cause there is a Black Market on Coruscant.You can buy a good weapons there.And now it won't be easy to get there.Jango had an idea.Jango said that Rathe could just changed his clothes and fly to Corucant.Rage was a Trandoshian,and he still had his old Trandoshian IDF that he got on Nar Shaddaa.Rage flied away to Coruscant on a regular trancport,(Mandalore-Coruscant). When Rage arrived to Coruscant there was a lor of Guards that was checking IDF,Rage didn't want any problems,so he just gave his IDF to one of the Guards. ''Guard:'Lemme see your IDF.' Rage:'Here you go'. Guard:'You may pass,move along,move along'. Rage was happy that he passed a Guards.He took a taxi to Black Market. Serviece Droid:Destination? Rage:'Black Marker,S17 STREET'. Serviece droid:Enjoy... Rage head right to Black Market S17 street.When he came to black market,there wasn't a guards at that steert,only a Bounty Hunters and killers.Rage came to weapon shop.Started a conversation between seller and Rage. Seller:'Ahhh,looks like you are a Mandalorian.Heh heh'. Rage:'Wat's so funny in it scum.... Seller:'The funny part is that you passed a Guard,Heh heh,and Trandoshians are to dangeros to be allowed to Coruscant...' Rage:'You pathetic.Are you gonna talk to me or cell me somthing good huh?' Seller:'Fine...you are the fift one who don't wanna talk to me,here get your dirty guns and get outta here'.''' Rage left in pease without saying nothing.When Rage was standing on platform and waiting a ship guard came to him,and asked what for Rage need those guns.Rage didn't answerd.Guard repeated the question.Rage puted his hand in packet where was guns.Guard told him to pit his hands up.Rage took out his pistol and shooted the guard in heart.Rage ran away to one of Republic ships.Five guards where after him.Rage prepared the ship.Guards was firing at ship.Rage shooted from a cannon,and all of Gurads died.Rage flied away back to Mandalore.Rathe landed on Mandalore and brought all guns that he bought.Flying to Coruscant was dangeros,still there is some Guards that smarter then they looks like. Category:Male Characters Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Trandoshans Category:Commander Category:Male Category:The Mandalorian Guild